


Roses through the Phone

by royal__indigo



Series: Dalton and Tibbs ♥ [2]
Category: Bloodshot (2020)
Genre: Alex Hernandez, Bloodshot - Freeform, Bloodshot 2020 movie, Guy Pearce - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Sam Hueghan - Freeform, Some more Dalton and Tibbs cuteness, These guys are such dicks to each other — it’s really fucking adorable, Vin Diesel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Both Dalton and Tibbs are obsessed with texting each other sweet things while working when they’re not around each other. Dr. Emil wants the boys to stay focused and does everything he can to keep them away from each other.
Relationships: Jimmy Dalton/Marcus Tibbs
Series: Dalton and Tibbs ♥ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717171
Kudos: 1





	1. Smol macho love ❤️

Being the busy man he is, Tibbs could barely spend time with Dalton. It was only late at night when the two of them could be near each other, Dr. Emil had Tibbs running around everywhere—running errands and other things of the sort to keep him busy.

Tibbs started to become hip to Dr. Emil’s tricks, Dr. Emil piled up Tibbs’ workload and tasks just to keep him and Dalton away from each other. So, at night, the two lovebirds Dalton and Tibbs were able to embrace one another. Tibbs decided to switch up his wardrobe a little and wore a maroon shirt and dark navy denim jeans.

Dalton left Tibbs another message…

—

 **D** : _“I’m gonna tear you up good when I get back to you, pup, get ready for the dragon… Is Doc still cock blocking you?”_

 **T** : _“Nah man, he’s on his computer, he’s not looking,”_

 **D** : _“Run to the bathroom, I’ve got something I wanna show you,”_

 **T** : _“Why, papito?”_

 **D** : _“Just get your ass in there, dickhead,”_

 **T** : _“K, asshole,”_

—

Tibbs creeped around, making sure that he didn’t catch Dr. Emil’s attention so he could enjoy Dalton all to himself on the phone. Tibbs had to spray Hawaiian Breeze in the bathroom, whoever was there previously left a nasty scent behind.

Tibbs decided to call Dalton this time because the texts weren’t enough, he had to hear him, he wanted to SEE him. Dalton answered Tibbs’ FaceTime call…

“Tibbs! My pup! What’s going on over there?” Dalton greeted Tibbs, with great joy.

“What did you have to show me, Dalton? I don’t see anything in here,” Tibbs asked Dalton.

Dalton unzipped his pants, completely commando, “This…” as he jerked himself off a little.

Tibbs blushed and hid his face, “Dalton, you’re lucky I’m in here, Doc would have kicked my ass if he saw us right now,”

“Stop being shy, I’ve seen what your mouth and your tongue can do,” Dalton told Tibbs.

Tibbs chuckled, as he went to unzip his pants, he was the only one who wore underwear and had to take it off. Seeing Dalton in the act woke up Tibbs’ sexual appetite and made him join in pleasuring himself.

“Now imagine me there with you, pounding you, tasting you… worshiping you,” Dalton whispered to Tibbs.

“Ahhh stop Dalton, I’m gonna have to change my pants again, mmmm,” Tibbs moaned out to Dalton.

“No, I wanna get you all messy, pup, keep going,” Dalton told Tibbs, in a sexy tone that was making him warm in his thighs.

“Oh fuck Dalton!” Tibbs cried out to Dalton, as they both were reaching their climax as time went on. “Fuck I was loud, Doc is gonna hear us man,” Tibbs whined to Dalton, whispering to him.

“Ahhh, just run away from him if he tries to beat you, you do that all the time anyway, shit!” Dalton replied to Tibbs, keeping his voice down.

Both Tibbs and Dalton got to their final destination after pleasuring themselves, though Tibbs did hear a voice coming closer and closer to the bathroom door. It was Dr. Emil. Shit!

“Ha, ha… uh, I’m gonna call you back later Dalton, I think Doc heard me,” Tibbs told Dalton, spent from pleasuring himself.

“Alright then, get back to work, soldier,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Dr. Emil unlocked the door and caught Tibbs with his pants down to his ankles, “Again, Tibbs? With Dalton?” he asked Tibbs.

“He got all sexual with me in my ear and I just couldn’t help myself, sorry Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil sighed at Tibbs, “Just clean yourself up, Tibbs, I’m gonna have to send you two to counseling if this keeps up,”

“Why? There’s nothing wrong with us,” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

“I don’t know, you always run off to the bathroom when Dalton calls you, then I smell semen whenever you two are done talking and I go to check on you—I don’t know, that seems like a bit of a problem,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“But—“ Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

“Ah ah, no words, back to work soldier, no more jerking off there, alright?” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, placing his hands on both of his shoulders to get Tibbs back to work.  
  
“Okay… no more, no puedo más,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, as he got up and grunted then went for the baby wipes to wipe his semen off of his crotch.

“Ugh, you’re gross, make sure you get all of it off of you this time,” Dr. Emil whined to Tibbs.

“Alright alright, let me clean up now, I can’t do it with you whining in my ear, Doc,” Tibbs complained to Dr. Emil.

“Magic words?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Please, sir,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil smiled then playfully patted Tibbs’ cheeks, “That’s my boy,”

Tibbs made a whining noise, as Dr. Emil finally left him alone to clean himself up, out of frustration. He really wanted to stay on the phone with Dalton a lot longer, he missed him that much. The sound of Dalton whispering into his ear still haunted Tibbs, but he didn’t mind it, anything was fine just to hear his voice again.

Though, even Tibbs wiping himself with the baby wipes kinda aroused him once again and eventually he began to jerk himself off with the wipes. Dr. Emil was still close enough to hear him, “Ah ah ah, I said clean up, no more jerking off,” he told Tibbs through the door.

“Okay okay, I’ll stop,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

* * * *

Tibbs walked around Rising Spirit, Dr. Emil’s facility and their home, cleaning everything hours later. Only a few things were dirty, not everything, this was only commanded of Tibbs to keep him from getting on the phone with Dalton.

“Hey, none of this stuff is dirty, Doc, what gives?” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

“You missed a couple of spots,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“You just wanna keep me away from Dalton, don’t you?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil.

“No, that’s not what—“ Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, before being interrupted by him.

“No, that’s exactly what you’re doing, you’re—“ Tibbs told Dr. Emil, before being interrupted by him.

“Just get back to work, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil blurted out to Tibbs.

Tibbs made a whining noise, protesting, then went back to cleaning. Tibbs was mad at Dr. Emil for making him clean stuff up for no reason other than that to cock block him and keep him away from Dalton. Tibbs eventually said “fuck it!” and stopped because it all felt like complete bullshit to him.

Tibbs felt his iPhone vibrate in his pocket and decided to check it, it was Dalton again…

—

 **T** : _“This is bullshit, Dalton, Doc is making me clean for no reason because he wants to keep us apart!”_

 **D** : _“Hey, chill Tibbs, I’m gonna be back there later on tonight, Doc won’t be able to cock block us then,”_

 **T** : _“I can’t wait! I miss being able to touch you… a lot. The cuddles too… I miss those too,”_

 **D** : _“Awww come ‘mere and hug me, pup… it won’t be too long until then, it IS evening now, just tough it out for a couple more hours. Papa is on his way.”_

 **T** : _*smiles at the text then replies* “You best bring it like you did last time, papito. Dr. Emil kept asking if I was alright when my legs went numb back then, I just smiled and played it off, he didn’t even know,”_

 **D** : _“Haha you were always one for being sneaky, then you would cry to me here on the phone when Dr. Emil would catch you in the act.”_

 **T** : _“I’m not a cryer man, take that back!”_

 **D** : _“Crybaby, crybaby, goo goo ga ga.”_

 **T** : _“lol shut up man!”_

 **D** : _“My name is Tibbs and I’m a softy!”_

 **T** : _“My name is Dalton and I’m a complete dickhead and an asshole!”_

 **D** : _“Hey! You love this asshole, right?”_

 **T** : _“That I fucking do!”_

—

Dr. Emil must have supersonic hearing now too after getting his robotic arm because he heard Tibbs laughing at Dalton’s texts, “This fucking guy!” Tibbs exclaimed, out of amusement.

“Hey!” Dr. Emil sneaked in through the door and tapped Tibbs on the shoulder.

Tibbs jumped and dropped his phone, thank goodness it was in a phone case this time, screamed very loud after being caught off guard by Dr. Emil.

“Fuck Doc, I didn’t see you there, at least make a sound or something, shit!” Tibbs complained to Dr. Emil.

“Back to work, Tibbs, that’s enough schoolgirl giggling over Dalton now,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“How did you know it was Dalton on the other end, huh?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“That’s only for me to know, you’ve gotta focus on your work soldier,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Alright, alright man, I just had to ask Dalton something, we behaved this time,” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

“Yeah… sure,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, in a sarcastic tone, having read both Tibbs and Dalton’s back and forth texts.

“Fucking dick man,” Tibbs mumbled under his breath, as Dr. Emil walked away.

“What was that?!” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Nothing, Doc, nada,” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

“That’s what I thought,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Dr. Emil closed the door then continued walking away back to his office, “Asshole!” Tibbs exclaimed under his breathe about Dr. Emil. Tibbs sighed loudly and decided to get back to cleaning just to humor Dr. Emil, “I don’t wanna do this shit, man!”

“Don’t make me come back in there again, Tibbs!” Dr. Emil yelled over the intercom.

Tibbs started to cry, out of frustration, “Okay okay, I’ll do it, damn,”

* * * *

Dr. Emil finally went to bed, sleeping while Dalton and Tibbs were staying up in bed together. This was the only time together that they had and when Dr. Emil wasn’t constantly keeping his foot down their necks.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you Dalton,” Tibbs told Dalton.

“I’ve missed you too, pup,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, as they both kissed and hugged each other.

Tibbs chuckled, “Let me tell you all about today, papito, Dr. Emil was being a real dick to me today,”

“I remember, you told me over the phone,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“He caught me jerking off again, Dalton,” Tibbs told Dalton.

“You’ve really gotta start locking that door, pup, Doc will force himself in uninvited a lot,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“I know, I know, I keep forgetting to do it,” Tibbs told Dalton.

Dalton stroked Tibbs’ face gently and played with his hair, “So, you ready for the dragon yet?”

“Aww fuck, I almost forgot about that, we’ve gotta get ready first though,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“We could improvise along the way, my pup, I already have lube on me,” Dalton reassured Tibbs, “Spread those cheeks for me, big boy,” as he playfully slapped Tibbs’s face.

Tibbs chuckled, “You’re a quick one, aren’t you?”  
  
“Hey! When I said the dragon was coming, I meant it, come ‘mere,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs got up and bent over on the bed, holding onto the bed’s metal bars behind their pillows, “Be careful back there, you wouldn’t want my head to get stuck in these things, now would you?”

“Oh, quit your worrying, you’ll be fine,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Dalton slowly slid himself into Tibbs’ hole after living himself up, Tibbs gasped a bit at first from the impact then relaxed once Dalton made his way inside of him. Dalton gradually picked up the pace, as he made his body more familiar inside of Tibbs’ hole.

“Ah, I missed this a lot, Dalton, don’t stop!” Tibbs cried out to Dalton, full of pleasure.

“I won’t, tap my shoulders when you wanna stop though, don’t wanna wear you out too much now,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs nodded, as Dalton kept sliding his dick in and out of his hole, “Fuck me up, daddy,” he told Dalton.

Dalton stopped, “Okay then,” then he continued, this time faster.

Tibbs felt every inch of Dalton slide in and out of him with the right amount of force and passion. Dalton even slapped Tibbs’ ass a few times to spice things up a bit. The warmth in Tibbs’ thighs grew more intense as they kept going to town on each other, Dalton’s movement became like a drug to Tibbs, he didn’t want him to stop.

“That’s it, papito, ooh that’s it!” Tibbs cried out to Dalton.

“Fuck yeah, Tibbs!” Dalton replied to Tibbs, the sensation on Dalton’s dick growing more and more irresistible to himself.

The bed creaked as Dalton made love to Tibbs, Tibbs would grunt and moan passionately every time Dalton would slide in and out of him. The two of them truly missed being this close every time Dr. Emil would keep them separated.

“Uhhh-nuhh! Yeah! Fuck!” Tibbs cried out, as Dalton held him while he made love to him.

“That’s it, surrender my pup, surrender to Papa,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, before kissing his neck.

The two of them didn’t know that Dr. Emil was right outside of the door, he couldn’t sleep and had to use the bathroom and just so happened to hear the two of them get it on with each other.

“Boys! What’s going on in there?” Dr. Emil asked both Tibbs and Dalton.

“Fuck! Mmm nothing, Doc! Go back to sleep,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Dalton didn’t care if Dr. Emil heard him or not, he kept pounding into Tibbs’ hole with great passion, making him moan louder and louder which caused Dr. Emil to take a look and open the door.

“Dalton?! Tibbs?!” Dr. Emil shouted at the boys, “What the hell is going on in here?” He continued to both Dalton and Tibbs.

“Me and Dalton were just playing a game, Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, trying to sound very innocent.

“Why are you two naked and smell like sex then, hmm?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs and Dalton.

Tibbs hid his face in Dalton’s chest, Dalton patted Tibbs on the back of his head, “Come on, Tibbs, because that’s what we did, Doc, me and Tibbs here fucked,” Dalton told Dr. Emil.

“Well, I can’t separate you two because neither of you are working but just stop all of that noise, I could hear that bed from downstairs the whole time,” Dr. Emil told Dalton and Tibbs.

“Alright, Doc, we’ll chill out for now,” Dalton replied to Dr. Emil.

“Tibbs?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs, turning to him.

“Hmm?” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, turning back around to face him.

“Got anything to say to me?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Oh… what Dalton said, we’ll chill now,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil shook his head at Tibbs and chuckled, “Well now, time for you two to get to bed, you two can play with each other another time,”

Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil, “But you’re gonna keep us separated by then, I’ve wanted Dalton back all day long,”

“Cuddle instead, no more bed noises please,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Okay,” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

“Good boy,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, patting Tibbs on his head, as Dr. Emil began to walk back to his office.

Dr. Emil walked away and left both Tibbs and Dalton alone to themselves. Tibbs whined out of frustration—banging his head on his pillow, causing Dalton to rub Tibbs’ shoulders to comfort him.

“I wish we could have done even more, Doc completely killed the mood man,” Tibbs complained to Dalton.

“Dude’s a cockblockin’ asshole sometimes,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“There’s always tomorrow night, papito,” Tibbs told Dalton, giving him a quick wink after.

“Yup, just don’t back out, Tibbs,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, jokingly.

“What? Dalton, I’ve got this, your big dragon didn’t scare me,” Tibbs said to Dalton, patting Dalton’s chest in a very playful manner.

Dalton laughed at Tibbs, “Quit it, Tibbs, I’ve felt your legs shake a lot when I whipped my dick out and jerked off in front of you,”

“That’s no fair, you’ve caught me by my sweet spot, I always shake like that whenever someone touches me there,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone you’re sensitive, Tibbs,” Dalton told Tibbs.

“Better not, or I’m telling people that you wear red and pink thongs,” Tibbs playfully replied to Dalton.

“Hey! I don’t wear that,” Dalton exclaimed to Tibbs.

“I know, I’m just fucking with you, Dalton,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

Dalton smiled, chuckled, then punched Tibbs in his arm, “Ow! That hurts,” Tibbs yelled while laughing at Dalton’s reaction, Dalton kissed and rubbed where he punched Tibbs.

“There, all better pup,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, patting Tibbs on his shoulders.

Tibbs took Dalton’s hand and kissed it, leaning on him, “I love you, papito,”

“I love you too, my pup,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, in a loving tone.

“One thing though…” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“Yeah?” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“Don’t FaceTime me when Doc’s around, okay? You almost got me in trouble, bub,” Tibbs told Dalton.

Dalton chuckled, “Learn how to hide yourself in a better place next time, pup, Doc’s always watching us,”

And on that note, both Tibbs and Dalton held each other, laying in bed comfortably in peace now that Dr. Emil had finally went off to sleep. Their eyes became heavy after a while and they both slept on top of each other. Tibbs being held by Dalton, using half of Dalton’s chest as a pillow, while Dalton had his arm around Tibbs’ back.

“Don’t let me go, Dalton,” Tibbs said calmly in his sleep to Dalton.

“I won’t, my pup,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, in his sleep.


	2. Bad Boy Dalton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tibbs and Dalton are still texting each other cute things and Dr. Emil still wants them to focus on their work. Dalton has been injured by a police officer whose strength matches his, he wants revenge but will he be able to find that officer again to engage in that quest?

Tibbs woke up late the next morning and Dalton was nowhere in sight, Tibbs started to cry some because this was a sign that Dr. Emil was about to separate the boys. Dr. Emil knocked on the door, “Come in!” Tibbs told Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil opened the door and saw Tibbs crying, “Hey… what’s wrong?” he said softly to Tibbs.

“Dalton’s not here and you’re about to separate us,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil pulled Tibbs in, kissing his head, “Awww, come here you… We have to get to work now, soldier, Dalton is already out working. Come on, we’ll go together,”

Tibbs was still sniffling, his eyes were red, even though he was trying hard to clean his face. He really missed Dalton and couldn’t stand it when they had to separate from each other once it was time to work.

“I want Dalton with us,” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil gently patted Tibbs’ back, “Awww, you’re coming with me now, we’ll find something fun to do,”

Dr. Emil held Tibbs’ hand as they walked out of the room after Tibbs dressed himself and freshened up quickly. Tibbs noticed an object that he never seen before in the facility, some kind of black box with lasers. “What is that, Doc?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil.

“That’s a security cube I’ve just bought online, Amazon sent it here while you and lover boy were sleeping,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“What are you gonna do with that?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil pulls out a remote control and pressed a button in the middle of it which caused the security cube to turn into a huge robot with built in guns and armor. Tibbs jumped out of shock, not expecting that to happen one bit. “Jesus!” Tibbs exclaimed.

“Never underestimate small things, Tibbs,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs playfully patted Dr. Emil on his back and whispered into his ear, “Don’t talk about yourself like that, Doc,”

Dr. Emil smacked Tibbs on his butt, “Get out of here, you little joker,”

Tibbs laughed as he walked away, “Pay more attention to what happens when you go to sleep, papito,” he said to Dr. Emil, flashing him a wink shortly after.

Tibbs decided to go to his and Dalton’s shared bedroom to refocus and replenish his energy, though guess who texted him again this time? Yup, Dalton…

——

**D** : _“I saw you go back into our room, what’s up pup?”_

**T** : _“I needed a RedBull, baby, Dr. Emil may have enhanced my body but I still like getting that good kick in my system every now and then,”_

**D** : _“Don’t cry to me when you have the shits later, Tibbs, I’m not helping you out with that, sorry,”_

**T** : _“You’re gonna help me out anyway, you can’t resist my macho cuteness whenever I start crying,”_

**D** : _:-p_

**T** : _;-)_

**D** : _“Can’t wait to see you later on tonight again, dickhead,”_

**T** : _“You too, asshole, what do you wanna do this time?”_

**D** : _“Make sure you go commando tonight, pup, I have some ideas… if you know what I mean… nah, not just that but also other fun things too, we’ll just wing it,”_

**T** : _“Knew you were gonna say something about sex hahaha you can’t get enough of me and mybrown ass, can’t you boy? Just don’t disappoint, hot shot,”_

**D** : _“I’ll bring the whip cream,”_

**T** : _“For what? Are we having an ice cream sundae or what?”_

**D** : _“I can’t say that yet, you’re gonna have to bring that sweet hairy ass on over later, my pup,”_

**T** : _“Okay ;) Take care papito, gotta get back to Doc or he’ll beat me with that belt of his again,”_

**D** : _“Hahaha see you tonight pup, try to not get your ass whooped again,”_

——

“Wooo, Tibbs, what were you doing in there? Masturbating again?” Dr. Emil joked with Tibbs.

Tibbs chuckled in response, “Nah Doc, it was Dalton, he needed my help with something,”

“Oh… I see, are you done schoolgirl crushing over him now? It’s my turn to need your help with something,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

“Sure, Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

****

Dalton went out to run errands for Dr. Emil, as in getting different medicines and chemicals for Dr. Emil to enhance for the facility. Sneaking in those phone calls or texts to Tibbs helped him through the day. Dr. Emil didn’t like them being distracted, but the both of them couldn’t help themselves. They HAD to contact each other, they just couldn’t be without each other.

Dalton came across this huge security guard out at the front gate, he was checking him out and sizing him up. He truly wanted Dalton to test him. Dalton wasn’t going to lose if he HAD to fight the security guard though. Dalton didn’t have the same size as this guard, but he did have the upper hand in strength and speed over him.

“Who are you?” The male security guard asked Dalton.

“Why does it matter?” Dalton asked the guard.

“Because you’re on private property,” The male security guard blurted back at him, in response.

“It’s my property now, bitch,” Dalton told the male security guard, punching him in the gut right after saying that. Dalton spit on him after he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Dalton just walked by the guard very smooth and causal-like, it was like nothing for him to punch people especially when he felt heated/ticked off at that particular person.

“Hold it right there!” One of the four male security guards shouted at Dalton.

“Ohhh shit!” Dalton exclaimed under his breath, in response.

One of the other security guards, a Black-American woman, went to check on the downed/injured male security guard, “Who did it?” she asked him.

“It was that asshole with the robo-legs, him!” The injured male security guard shouted to her, turning to Dalton’s direction, pointing at him.

“What? I didn’t do that, a ghost did it! A robot ghost did it,” Dalton shouted at the two security guards.

“Yeah right! You’re coming with us!” Another male security guard yelled at Dalton.

Dalton chuckled, “I’d like to see you try and catch me,” then he ran off at the speed of lightning.

“God damn!” The male security guard exclaimed.

Dalton wasn’t new to these kind of incidents, he had to sneak into buildings with guards in them to get materials and supplies that Dr. Emil wanted so he could enhance them. Dalton ran around the building searching for the supplies that he needed to grab for Dr. Emil, he finally found a room where they were all stacked up into piles, but the door was locked.

“Shit!” Dalton exclaimed, out of frustration. He began to punch the door over and over again, but that didn’t work. Dalton eventually saw a baseball bat that he attempted to use on the lock to get the door to open, but that didn’t work either.

“Stop that right now!” A male police officer shouted at Dalton.

“You can’t tell me how to live my life!” Dalton yelled back to the male police officer, attempting to punch him in his gut but the police officer flipped Dalton over and Dalton landed on his back.

“Fuck, you’re a tough cookie, aren’t you?” Dalton told the male police officer, grunting as he got back up again.

“Best on the force, now hands up and face the wall, we have a cell waiting for you,” The male police officer told Dalton.

Dalton tried to punch the police officer again, and the police officer hit him hard in his arm, causing sharp pain in Dalton’s arm, “MY ARM! AHHH YOU FUCKER! HMMM!” Dalton whimpered to the male police officer.

“Now, be a good boy and let me see those hands, cupcake,” The male police officer commanded Dalton.

Dalton turnt around and surrendered to him, “Fuck you, prick!” he yelled and cried from the pain in his arm.

****

Dalton sure wasn’t going down without a fight regardless if his arm was in excruciating pain or not. As Dalton was being taken away to jail, he found a way to break out of the police cruiser. Dalton cried on his way of getting out of the cruiser, the pain in his arm was like no other. It was a lot for him to run away, but he ducked, dodged, and anything else that was needed of him to do to avoid being captured again.

Dalton decided to call Tibbs up… Dalton had to use his right hand for his iPhone this time.

“Ahhh, Tibbs?” Dalton whined to Tibbs, still in pain.

“What’s up, Dalton? You okay? You sound like you’re in serious pain, papito,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, concerned for his lover.

“I need a ride, pup, is Dr. Emil being a dick again or can you come swing on down here to pick me up?” Dalton asked Tibbs.

“I’ll sneak out, Dr. Emil is in his room right now,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, as he walked off to his motorcycle. Tibbs wasn’t alone, however…

“Hey! Where are you going, Tibbs?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Oh, fuc—Doc, Dalton’s in trouble, he wanted me to pick him up,” Tibbs frantically replied to Dr. Emil.

“I’m coming with you, hold on,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

Tibbs put his iPhone closer to his mouth so that only Dalton could hear his child-like whining of frustration.

“Don’t worry, my pup, we’ll still do our thing once we all get back home,” Dalton told Tibbs.

“Take it very slow tonight, Dalton, it sounds like you’re in a lot of pain right now,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“Ahh! I’m a big boy, Tibbs, I’ll be fine, err!” Dalton said to Tibbs, grunting in pain still.

“Me and Doc will be there ASAP, papito, hang on,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

****

Dr. Emil, Tibbs, and Dalton all made it back safe and sound. Dalton was still in a great amount of pain, so both his and Tibbs’ plans for tonight were ruined. Though, that didn’t mean that they couldn’t cuddle up with each other.

“Want some painkillers, Dalton?” Tibbs asked Dalton, rubbing his shoulder to comfort him.

“Nah pup, just gotta sleep it off with some whiskey, does the job every time,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“You really shouldn’t get drunk at a time like this, you’re gonna have to lay in bed if you’re gonna be doing that,” Tibbs told Dalton.

“I’ve got this, Tibbs,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs leaned in to kiss Dalton’s forehead, “I sure hope you do,”

The look on Dalton’s face went from a weak smile to a look of disappointment in himself, he really wanted to make tonight special for him and Tibbs, “I just… I wanted us to have our big night, pup,”

“Don’t worry, Dalton, we will—you just focus on getting better first, I don’t want your arm to become worse,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“I will, bub,” Dalton whined, still in pain, to Tibbs.

“You sure you don’t want any painkillers, dude, you should never sleep on pain, remember when I had those nasty bubble guts when I drank way too much?” Tibbs asked Dalton, trying his best to get Dalton to take something to help his pain.

Dalton chuckled, “Yeah, you were being a big old baby back then, me and Ray had to look after you—Doc was pissed when he found out too, whooped your butt bare so bad that you couldn’t sit down anywhere for a week,”

“I still feel kinda weird back there too,” Tibbs admitted to Dalton.

“Damn, Doc really did a number on you then,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“Yeah papito… now come on, take something, I don’t want you crying in your sleep, let’s get you comfortable,” Tibbs told Dalton.

Tibbs helped Dalton lay down in bed, helped him with his clothes, and tucked Dalton in right next to him.

“Tibbs?” Dalton said to Tibbs.

“Yeah?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

Dalton put his thumb in his mouth and sucked it, “You gonna give me warm milk now too?” he asked Tibbs.

Tibbs chuckled, amused at Dalton’s child-like ways “Since when did you start liking warm milk this late in life?”

“Never, I just wanted to make you get up again hahaha,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs laid down in the bed, turnt over, put his blanket over his head then laughed, “Dickhead,” he told Dalton.

Dalton smirked playfully then hit Tibbs with his pillow with the arm that wasn’t hurting him, that still hurt him in his other arm, “Ow, fuck! I can’t play around and hit you with pillows anymore, fuck this sucks!”

Tibbs laughed at Dalton, “That’s what you get, Dalton, you wouldn’t have broke your arm if you weren’t such a dick to me sometimes,”

“Oh get the fuck outta here, Tibbs, you have a throbbing boner right now, you like it when I hit you,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, laughing in the some parts of his words.

“I’m hard because I thought we were gonna fuck, but that security guard or cop—whatever they call themselves—fucked you up real bad,” Tibbs told Dalton.

“Looks like you’re gonna have to jerk off that big boy down there by yourself tonight, my pup, I’m in no shape to help you, wish I could though,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“I wish you could too, but you need your arm back to how it was before first, come on papito—let’s catch some Z’s now,” Tibbs told Dalton, just before kissing him goodnight on his lips. Dalton held Tibbs as he went in for the kiss.

“Mmmm, my boy,” Dalton moaned to Tibbs, in response to the kiss, smiling at him and Tibbs gave him a smile in return before he closed his eyes.

Dalton gently rubbed Tibbs’ head with his good side using his uninjured arm, “I’m gonna heal up soon enough, my pup,” he continued to Tibbs, while Tibbs was sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -not sure how I came up with this chapter, maybe after seeing the protests for George Floyd sparked this in me... I really didn't wanna let Dalton get hurt but I thought it would be really cute for Tibbs to look after Dalton for a change. Hope y'all enjoy this!

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Dalton/Tibbs cuteness I’ve came up with all on my own, no connections to any song or anything of the sort.


End file.
